READ1ST
YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE. MANY YEARS OF BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS (LITERALLY) HAVE BEEN PUT INTO THIS WRITING. THIS BOOKLET WAS WRITTEN BY A MAN NAMED RICH ALLEN WHO ALSO RUNS A BBS ALONG WITH HIS FAITHFUL STAFF OF 5. IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THE THINGS THAT WE SHARE HERE TRY READING IT AGAIN AT A LATER TIME. YOU WILL FIND THAT SOON "YOU WILL" BELIEVE LIKE WE DO AND SOON, VERY SOON YOU WILL EVEN JOIN US IN OUR CRUSADE. WHAT IS OUR CRUSADE YOU ASK? TO SPREAD THIS BOOKLET ACROSS THE WORLD. THIS BOOKLET HAS ALREADY BEEN ON OVER 4000 BBS. RICH ALLEN HAS RECEIVED CALLS OF GRATITUDE AND EVEN THREATS ON HIS LIFE FOR SPREADING THESE BELIEFS ACROSS THE WORLD. YOU SEE, THE RICH ALLEN BBS IS SHAKING THE FOUNDATIONS AND SHINING LIGHT ON THE EVIL THAT EXISTS ALONG YOUR PATH THROUGH THIS INFORMATION HIGHWAY. IF AFTER YOU HAVE READ THIS YOU DECIDE YOU BELIEVE IN WHAT THOUSANDS OF RICH ALLEN BBS MEMBERS DO, JOIN US BY LOGGING ON TO OUR SYSTEM BY DIALING 818-965-7317. The file America.zip should contain 6 programs 1. Rich2.gif A gif of the author of this software program, Rich Allen 2. LL.wri Our current state of the union. This file is being updated periodically 3.Book This is an ASCII version of America.zip which is smaller and not the longer version for windows. This will give you a quick example of what the America1.wri-America6.wri files are all about. 4.Christ.jpg This is a graphic of Jesus Christ which is we believe our only hope for the United States. VIEW THIS WITH CSHOW Which can be found on Any bbs even ours/ 5.Read1st.wri This is the file you are now reading. 6. The 6 parts of America.zip in Write format for windows! Read them in order. You should have AMERICA1.WRI AMERICA2.WRI AMERICA3.WRI AMERICA4.WRI AMERICA5.WRI AMERICA6.WRI If some of these files are missing call my bbs at 818-965-7317 and you can download the complete version. Allow me to preface this writing with an explanation of how it was written. I have written this book rather "loosely" as you will see. In that I mean I have written it in Laymans language so it would be easy to understand even if you are as young as 6 or 7 years old. I have also made it very interesting and have taken actual excerpts from my own personal diary/journal. I give you my solemn word however, that no matter how unusual or unbelievable these words may seem to you, they are in fact true. What is this you will be reading you ask? The author of this book is a licensed California Real Estate Agent He is also the owner and Sysop of THE RICH ALLEN BBS! 818-965-7317 Located in California in a secret location. He is also a volunteer for the LOS ANGELES suicide prevention program. His views on his God and America are shown in this writing. Everything in this Novel is true, however some names have been changed out of respect to victims and also people who are in high positions giving me information but still value their job. In short this is a story of one mans life and his outlook on his life. You will find that through you reading this almost holy writing that you yourself are alot like him. This work I have created has the power to change lives in magical ways. However I pray that after you read this that you dont let the unexplainable feeling and the knowledge you have go to waste like the brilliant lightning flashes across the sky that is brilliant in that moment but then lost into the depth of the darkness of the sky. Richard Allen 1995